


Teach Me The Way

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Slow and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred and Al always have a rough and tumble relationship, and transitioning to something softer can take a little more work.Two variations on the theme of learning to be vulnerable with a partner.





	1. Teach Me The Way

**Author's Note:**

> _Teach me the way_   
>  _To be humble and good_   
>  _To be quiet when I should_   
>  _To be great_ [ [x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMs77Eujio8)

Al isn’t used to gentle lovers. Even when he progressed into full committed status, his encounters tend to be rough and passionate and messy. He does like it this way sometimes, of course, but the one thing that he’s always been starved for is intimacy. His other partners weren’t bad per se, but they were hardly the type for gentle or soothing touches. 

It’s his soft spot for rough and tumble tough babes with sharp tongues.

But Al is a man of many tastes and he also likes sweetie pies with sunshine smiles and kind eyes. Problem is people like that didn’t like him all that often. He’s too rough, too coarse, too distasteful. 

That is, until Alfred. 

Of course, it had started rough with Alfred as well. They’d met at a coffee shop, and Alfred had found him foul-mouthed and perverted. Alfred was new to the neighborhood, but he wasn’t the type to be chased off. It wasn’t until one rainy day after Al had had a bit of a tussle that they really got to ‘restart.’ Alfred couldn’t stand to see people sad, and Al, drenched from the rain and bleeding from his nose and bottom lip, looked about as miserable as anyone could.  

When things had turned romantic, Al had been trying not to mess things up, but he found that the biggest issue he had was simply that he didn’t know how to be gentle in bed. Alfred didn’t seem to mind- oh, Alfred could be just as wild and passionate as anyone he’d ever been with. 

And _damn_  is the man strong. 

Still, after the first time, Alfred had done something no one had ever done before- he’d tugged Al down against his chest and cradled him as gentle as anything. He’d stroked his hair and kissed his forehead and covered him with sweet affectionate touches.

Al thought his heart might explode it was beating so fast. If Alfred noticed how red he got, he hadn’t said anything. Slow and sweet kisses followed, but when it came time for round two, Al had gotten rough again, demanding.

Alfred has never mentioned it or seemed upset about it, but Al burns with shame. He wants to make love to Alfred, to give him back all that sweet affection. It's hard though- Al is actually quite sensitive, quite shy about honest affection like that, and he doesn’t want the other to reject him.

He thinks he might die if Alfred ever rejected him or wasn’t satisfied with him. 

Still, he’d make love to his new boyfriend and he’d do it right. He just had to prepare. 

— 

Soft music- that’s how he starts. Music and dancing in his too small living room. Dancing turns seductive, sensual, and soon enough he has Alfred pressed against the wall to steal sweet kisses. Hands wander, platonic caresses over their clothes at first but quickly turning more intent. Fingers slide up along Al’s back and suddenly Alfred has moved them so that he has Al trapped against the wall. 

Over time, Al has realized that Alfred responds to prompting in bed rather well. If he gets rough, his lover reacts in kind. Hopefully Al can control himself well enough to keep this slow and sweet like he wants it. 

It works at first. Alfred can be incredibly gentle when he wants to, and Al’s heart is in his throat as curious hands caress him and grope at his bottom. They lose their clothes piece by piece, neither of them in a hurry. When they’re both naked, Al is red and panting and already hard. Alfred notices this and gives him a teasing smile before coming in for a kiss. 

“You’re happy to see me,” he murmurs against Al’s lips, and Al hums in pleasure against his mouth before pressing in for more kisses. As they kiss they make their way to the couch, Al laying back onto it and pulling Alfred into his arms. 

This is where he makes his first mistake. As their kisses turn deeper, more intent and insistent, he feels the other settle down in between his thighs. The contact feels amazing, and he loses control for a minute, grinding up against him. He grips at his back and lets out a loud moan at the friction. Alfred makes a choked sound and laughs before he’s grinding roughly down against him. It feels amazing- even better when Alfred’s mouth moves to his neck and jaw to leave love bites and wet kisses on his skin. 

But it’s not what he wants. 

“S-stop!” Al finally manages. “N-No..!" 

Instantly, Alfred obeys and pulls back to look down into his eyes. "Oh fuck did I hurt you?" Even now, Alfred is earnest and bright eyed, moving to stroke Al’s hair back away from his face. He starts to pull back completely to take stock of the situation but Al grabs him to keep him close. 

"No!” Al says, panting softly. “Just…” His cheeks are blazing red for a moment. “Slow. I want it slow and sweet and stuff.” He looks up into Alfred’s face. “I mean, if you wanna." 

Alfred furrows his brow just a bit and he cups Al’s face gently with one wide palm. "But I thought you liked it all rough and fast…? I figured going so slow was getting to you." 

"What..?” Al has to pause, mind racing for a minute. He’d realized before that Alfred responded to whatever he did, and now he wonders if this is intentional on Alfred's part rather than subconscious. “You do it that way cause you think I like it best that way?”

The question comes out quiet and breathy. The idea that all this time, Alfred had been simply trying to please him while he was so wrapped up in what he wanted and what he liked, makes him feel… a little guilty actually. 

“Well… don’t you?” Alfred asks, and he’s settled down on top of him again. 

“Sure…” Al says. “But I… I wanna be able to do it with you in different ways too yeah?” He leans up to give him a slow kiss before he continues. “I’m just demanding and impatient." 

Alfred gives him a slow smirk and he nudges his nose to Al’s. "I make you wild huh?" 

"Maybe,” Al says with a smirk of his own. “But I want to do more than just fuck. I want…" 

"You wanna make love,” Alfred says after a moment of embarrassed quiet. He laughs and starts to tease. “Oh you got it bad for me doncha?" Then he becomes immature, starts to tease and tickle him and Al writhes away from his hands. 

"I do!” Al says back, laughing as his over-sized puppy of a boyfriend starts to rough house with him as though they both aren't in an awkward state of arousal. “So let’s get back to it yeah?" 

After a few more moments of squirming and laughing and tickling, Alfred finally seems composed enough to continue. 

"Of course!” he says. He gives Al a smile so earnest and bright that it makes him melt. “Lemme take my time then." 

And his hands are back to exploring him, and his mouth is back on his neck. When he starts to grind down against him, it’s a slow sensual movement, and the teasing of it makes Al writhe with pleasure. It’s strange to be teased and not to have the other give in when he tries to move faster. 

Only once does Al, in a fit of passion, reaches down to try and grind Alfred forward harder or faster. When he tries, Alfred pulls back and sits up. He takes a firm grip on his hips and begins to slowly roll his hips forward. The sight alone is almost more than Al can withstand. Alfred’s mouth is open and his lips are red. The way his hips move and his muscles flex is the most arousing thing that Al has ever seen. 

"M-more…” Al finally manages as he squirms beneath the onslaught of pleasure. “God please more." 

And Alfred delivers. He takes his time opening him up with his fingers. Alfred makes sure that Al is trembling from all the teasing by the time he’s moving to push his cock into him. Al cries out and grips and no matter how insistent he gets or how worked up he is, Alfred stays the course. 

His thrusts are deep and powerful but his pace is slow, and his eyes never leave Al’s. It is one of the most vulnerable positions Al has ever been in and he’s never felt better. 

Al moves with him, grips at his shoulders, and he kisses him for all he’s worth. He starts to moan with each thrust, and he revels in the smell and taste of the other man. The intimacy is almost too much for him sometimes and he whimpers as the other pulls away from his lips. 

"God you look gorgeous," Alfred says this as his thrusts start to speed up just a little. It’s clear from the look in his eyes that he’s saying what he truly thinks, and that embarrasses Al a great deal. 

Al twists beneath him and trembles visibly, knowing that he’s starting to get close. Alfred doesn’t seem to like the way he closes his eyes and moves to try and hide his face against the cushion. Alfred takes a hold of his chin and turns his face toward him again, pressing down against him. 

With his legs wrapped around his hips and his arms around his shoulders, Al is about as close to his lover as he can get but still Alfred seems to be attempting to get even closer. Only when Alfred is molded against him as tightly as he can manage does he start to thrust faster. They’re nose to nose, and Alfred’s breath his warm against his mouth but he refuses to kiss him. 

Suddenly a hand is on Al’s cock, stroking him in time with the now fast thrusts, and Alfred smiles down into his face- despite the fact that him himself is panting and moaning with pleasure. 

"Look into my eyes, baby,” Alfred says in a soft needy voice. “Let me see you come." 

No one has ever asked Al for such a thing, and he’s embarrassed- overwhelmed and struggling for breath. He knows it’s not a demand, but he gives it to him, eyes locked on Alfred’s face. There’s a moment of frenzied movement, a moment that isn’t Al is sure he's not intelligible at all. Moans and gasps fill the otherwise quiet apartment, and it’s music to Al’s ears. 

Although he tries to keep his eyes on Alfred’s, when Al climaxes, all he sees is white as his body starts to clench and jerk. He is vaguely aware that he’s panting out Alfred’s name over and over in a quiet pleading tone- he’ll probably be embarrassed about it later. Alfred follows after him a few moments later, spilling deep inside him before settling down into his arms to pant for breath. 

"God Al,” he says softy. “That was awesome." 

Al laughs and he is almost too tired to do much more than lay there. Finally though, he reaches up to hold the other down closer to him. "I know,” he says, tone lightly bragging. “I have the best ideas." 

Alfred pinches him, and Al tries to squirm away from his hand. They’re both too tired to keep up the game and soon they’re both just panting and relaxing in each other’s arms. 

"But ya know…” Al says finally. “If you ever have any ideas… we could try those out too." 

There’s a moment of quiet before Alfred, jokingly, says, "How do you feel about chaps?" 

They both laugh but there’s just enough serious curiosity in his tone that Al stores the knowledge away for later. 

All his says though is simply, "Hmmm, could be nice,” and hopes that by the time he procures the proper garments he can make a nice surprise out of them. 


	2. If Only in Dreams

Alfred is dreaming. In the dream, sunlight slants through the blinds, and he’s stretched out on the carpet in a room similar his living room. Al is there, his annoyingly smarmy friend slash sometimes fuck-buddy, and he’s hovering over him. All of Al’s harsh edges are softened, and that grin of his is instead a soft, charming smile. The way that the other is touching him is gentle, slow, and Alfred is putty in his hands. It’s so unlike the way they normally have sex. It’s not a problem of course, and Alfred enjoys it but…

It’s always more like a struggle when they fall into bed together- biting and gripping and trying to overpower each other. Usually their adventures are rough and fast, and it leaves them both lying next to each other, utterly exhausted and panting. These couplings were only intimate in the basest of ways, and afterwards, they sleep- usually with their backs to each other. 

This dream is different though. Sweet kisses and gentle touches, and Alfred  _aches for him _.__ It’s something he barely admits to himself, and he’d can’t imagine ever asking Al for this sort of intimacy directly. So instead he enjoys his dream, of Al slowly and gently making love to him on his living room floor.

The dream does not last long enough.

When Alfred’s eyes blink open, he’s aware that he’s on his back. That’s odd, because Alfred tends to sleep on his side, arms and legs latched around pillows. He squirms a little as he tries to become comfortable again, and he becomes aware of two things. First, he’s hard as a rock, and second, someone’s mouth is on his cock.

Blearily he looks down his body to find flashing dark eyes looking up at him with amusement. Al’s mouth is around the head of his cock, sucking teasingly. Alfred moans and jerks.

“F-fuck what’s wrong with you…?” Alfred says, too tired to fight and not nearly as surprised as he should be. Falling asleep next to Al had resulted in surprises like this before, and honestly, he isn’t opposed to them. “It’s the middle of the night.”

Al just smirks at him and strokes his cock a few times, making Alfred moan and grip at the sheets. “Can’t help it. Ya woke me up, hard as a rock and grinding against my ass. Moaning like anything.” He licks up along the underside of his cock and hums. “Having a nice dream, I bet.”

Snatches of the dream come back to him, and Alfred bites his lip as he blushes darkly. “It was... it was nothing!” he says, but then he scrambles to come up with some sort of lie that he can tell. “I was… I was… Batman, and I was having an um, moment with Catwoman.” Alfred’s hands move to Al’s face, caressing his cheek before sliding into his hair.

Although he keeps stroking him, Al moves up his body and studies his face. He is uncannily good at picking out when Alfred is lying, and he can sense the lie now. “Too bad I don’t have a cat suit,” Al says in a simpering flirtatious tone. “I’d be happy to make your dreams come true.”

Now, that Alfred is awake, Al seems willing to go further. Indeed, had prepared for it. He lubes his fingers, pressing them to Alfred’s entrance.

“S-shut up,” Alfred says, cheeks bright red, and he turns his face away from him.

Because of this, he misses the gentle expression of adoration that Al focuses on him. “You were dreaming of me, weren’cha pork chop?” Al murmurs right against his ear.

Alfred shivers and shakes his head. “D-don’t be ridiculous…” There’s no bite to his words, though, and he gets the impression that Al  _ _knows,__ the perceptive bastard.

“You can tell me~” he says in a familiar sharp, teasing tones before nipping at his earlobe. “I won’t make fun, I promise.”

Before he can respond, Al is shoving two fingers into him and thrusting them deep. Alfred cries out and arches roughly, starting to speak before Al’s mouth is on his. It’s the typical sort of sex for them- all tongue and teeth and rough thrusts.

Though it feels amazing, Alfred doesn’t immediately respond with his usual vigor, and perhaps Al thinks it’s just him being groggy still. Finally when Al breaks from his lips to catch his breath, Alfred groans and tries to make him hold still. Alfred is craving something different just now.

“S-stop…!” he groans out. “Stop!”

Instantly, Al obeys, pulling back. A look of rejection flashes briefly in his eyes, but just as quickly, the expression is masked. “You don’t wanna…?” he says as he puts distance between them. Though he looks a bit hurt, at the same time, Alfred knows that he’d never force him.

“No… no I do. Just…”

“Just what?” Al arches his brow and cups his cheek, clearly trying to understand.

Alfred takes a deep breath, chewing on his lip a little. Finally he closes his eyes and murmurs softly, “G-go… go slower…. Gentler…” Though they aren’t the words he wants to be able to say, they’re as close to them as Alfred can come. 

No response comes after this, though, no movement, and Alfred is forced to open his eyes again. Alfred feels exposed and vulnerable as he finally loops up into Al's eyes.

The look on Al’s face implies he feels the same.

“Alright,” Al says finally. “Slow and gentle, babe.” His expression goes soft, smile almost shy by Al standards.

This time when their lips meet, the kiss is gentle and adoring. There’s an intimacy now that they’ve never had before, hands taking their time to explore and caress. Alfred can hardly breathe, and he keeps pulling back just to look into Al’s face and eyes.

To his utter delight, this sort of intimacy even embarrasses Al, whose cheeks turn pink. As he finally pushes into him, Al even bashfully looks away, pleasure twisting his expression, and Alfred feels his heart leap into his throat. They make love tender and slow, and when Alfred comes, his whole world has been reduced to color of Al’s eyes.

Afterwards, for the first time, he falls asleep in Al’s arms with his face nestled against his chest. 


End file.
